Arbeit Zusamman: It's not just the power of three
by Bandgeek252
Summary: When a warlock is injured by Piper and escapes to another alternate universe, the Charmed ones have no choice but to follow. The alternate universe they happen to land in is the world of Buffy! BuffyXCharmed. Charmed: Season 3 and Buffy: Season 5
1. Chapter 1

Arbeit Zusamman: It's not just the power of three

Story summery: When a warlock is injured by Piper and escapes to another alternate universe, the Charmed ones have no choice but to follow. The alternate universe they happen to land in is the world of Buffy! BuffyXCharmed. It's cute so read it!!! Charmed: Season 3 and Buffy: Season5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy and I certainly don't own Charmed. I'm the non-profit type… can't make a decent living… damn recession!

Chapter 1: The power of quick exits

The peaceful manor shook as the door quickly slammed. The three beautiful women entered the kitchen about ready to kill each other.

"I don't see why you couldn't have just used your new power Piper especially with our butts on the line," the fair brunette said cornering the shorter one of the group. The third and apparently eldest by her 'this means business demeanor' stepped in to defend Piper.

"Phoebe, you can't point fingers at Piper. Now to make up for her mishap, Piper will make a vanquishing potion while I get back to work," the eldest said as she picked up her rich black blazer off the chair and checked her hair in the little mirror hanging on the wall by the door.

Before the eldest could leave Piper stuttered out, "You know what? I can't control this new power. I'm always afraid that I'm going to blow someone up and what if I blew up one of you then we wouldn't have the power of three and then you'd be dead and pissed b/c I used it. So Prue before you go back to the magazine please understand I will make your damn potion, but it's only because no one else can seem to make decent potion around here. I didn't screw up." She took a deep breath. Phoebe smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry." Prue and Phoebe said together. Piper pushed her bangs to the side of her face letting it go for there was more important work to be done.

"It's alright, but you two get to help me," Piper smiled to her sisters. To this Phoebe and Prue just sighed sadly being roped into helping with potions. They quickly settled down to start their large task of figuring out who attacked them.

"Okay so who was that guy?" Phoebe asked pulling out their potion making pot and handing to Piper who already had her hands full with herbs and ingredients they usually need for the vanquishing. Piper just sighed at how she was just expected to be the professional potion maker. "_A fight for another day. First get the warlock and then maybe I'll address the fact that my sisters take advantage of my cooking skill._" Piper thought quickly shifting gears to be able to assist her sisters.

"I will go up and get the book of Shadows. We'll go through it to see if we recognize the warlock." Prue said putting down her blazer and heading up to their magical attic. _"Guess I won't be going into work afterall. I just hope we can finish this quickly, because my boss is going to have my head if I don't at least show up today."_ Prue thought as she rushed up the stairs.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Phoebe and Piper were preparing a potion. "So what do you think he was after?" Phoebe asked as she organized the bags of herbs in front of her.

Piper sighed and leaned on the counter for support after such a near miss of an attack. They were lucky. Piper was internally beating herself with a stick that she didn't have enough control over her powers to use them when her sisters needed her to. "I don't know. Look I'm sorry I don't have more control over my new upgraded power." Phoebe lightly punched her sister's shoulder to try and cheer her up as Prue returned with the Book of Shadows ready to find this warlock out.

"So we know he wants our powers right?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't know that for sure." Prue stated while the youngest rolled her eyes.

"Come on Prue! What else do these bad guys want? Power, we have it and for the past 2 and half years we have had to battle these guys to keep it." Phoebe argued.

"True, but he seemed to more bent on killing us then anything. I tell you if that delivery truck hadn't of arrived when it did, I don't think we'd be standing here right now." Piper added reflectively.

Prue nodded in agreement while flipping through the pages of the book glancing at the pictures of warlocks, "That makes him more dangerous. He's not waiting to gain our powers he just wants to destroy us."

"Anyone want anymore coffee?" Piper asked. Both sisters shook their heads. "Found him yet?" Piper asked as she turned off the coffee pot.

"Not yet." Prue answered, "Looking for a warlock with those curly dark locks and raging red eyes."

"That's him!" Phoebe shouted pointing at the picture at the bottom of the page. Piper and Prue leaned in to see what she had spoted.

"Curly dark locks," Piper confirmed.

"And raging red eyes. This is our guy… Mittwoch. Warlock with the ability to explode objects with his eyes and carries the Port du Mach." Prue recited from the book.

"Port du Mach?" Piper, "What the hell is that?" Prue shrugged her shoulders for the book didn't go into anymore detail about the Port du Mach.

"So do we have a vanquishing spell for the Port du Mittwoch?" Phoebe asked. Prue carefully read the ingredients over three times before answering yes.

The girls quickly began their work on the potion. They were about done with it when before their eyes the warlock of earlier that morning, Mittwoch, stood in their kitchen no more than four feet from them. The sisters took a step back together holding hands ready to recite the power of three spell if nothing else worked. Piper's palms began to sweat understanding that she had to gain to control to save her sister. Mittwoch's eyes began to glow and Piper knew she had to react.

She let go of her sisters' hands and quickly raised her hands focusing all of her energy on this major bad guy in front of her. She felt the magic go through her as his face exploded in flame. He took a step back unprepared for that. Piper called her sisters to say the power of three spell as the warlock chuckled through his coughing.

"You think you can destroy me that easily. I'll go where you can't find me." He pulled out a dagger with a blue blade and instead of aiming it at the girls; he aimed it at the air and cut into it. Prue was ready to move the dagger from out of his hand, but before she had a chance to wave her hand or squint her eyes he had cut into the air.

The air split into an opening like a portal and before the sisters knew it Mittwoch had jumped into the portal smiling. Prue headed towards it ready to jump in after him.

"Wait! We don't have any idea what that thingy was and where it leads to." Phoebe stopped Prue.

"We have to go in after him. He can't get away with this. He'll just keep coming after us." Prue said looking at Piper and then Phoebe with her mind made up. Piper was feeling guiltier than ever, but understood that they had to go in after him.

"Let me call Leo to try and get us back." Piper said as she called out for her husband.

"We don't have time to wait." Prue shouted as the portal was closing. They took each others hands and jumped in just as the portal was closing.

Not even a moment later Leo orbs in expecting to his wife and her sisters bickering as always, but is shocked to see the kitchen in such disarray and the Charmed ones nowhere to be found. "This can't be good," he sighed, "I'll get you back Piper. I promise," he said as he orbed up to the Elders to see what they know about the girls disappearing. _"I just hope they are okay. Wonder where they went to?"_ Leo thought as he approached the Elders.

TBC

AN: Okay so what does everyone think??? The title of the story mean Work Together (in German). Taking a German class so sue me for trying a bit the language out. I don't generally like the crossover, but when I saw an opportunity to cross my two favorite shows and do a decent job (ie I hope) at it, well I couldn't turn it down. More later. I just wanted to get the story started. I have so many ideas right now, it's hard to keep my muse happy. So enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE review. I love hearing what you all think of my story ideas. If you enjoy my Buffy style check out my other story, "Curse for Two". Sorry I don't have any other Charmed stories out yet. This is my first time writing the Charmed sisters. So please review. Thanks and I hope to write more later. It's just so late right now. Gah I need to go to sleep!


	2. Where are we?

Arbeit Zusamman: It's not just the power of three

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Charmed. Non-profit once again.

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope that I can continue to write these chapters quickly. I like this story thus far so I hope my muse lets me actually finish a story!

Chapter 2: Where are we?

The graveyard was peaceful in the evening. Cars could be heard in the distance, but in the center of the cemetery was complete silence. The silence of the evening had been suddenly broken by a man falling from the sky. The tall dark curly haired man quickly picked himself up off the ground and hurried away despite appearing to be injured. He ran off trying to hide himself behind the very large tombstones. Not more than a minute after the man fell out of the sky, three women fell out of the sky in a similar fashion. They hit the ground hard, but couldn't pick themselves off the ground as quickly as the man before them.

"Oww. That hurt! Piper you're sitting on my leg," Phoebe said howling in pain. Piper apologized and quickly got up.

"Oh that is so gonna leave a bruise," Piper said feeling her butt. "Well at least we don't have to worry about Prue." Prue was already standing and had her jeans dusted off and was looking around for the man they came after… Mittwoch. Prue pulled back her hair into a ponytail and fixed her bangs and was ready to work.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Prue said looking around for him.

"Yeah except we don't know where we are." Phoebe mentioned. Piper still rubbing her sore butt was looking around to see if she recognized anything.

"Well we know we're in a graveyard, but we don't know where. Are we still in San Francisco?" Piper asked as the girls looked around for something familiar, but could find nothing.

"Okay! We can't just stand around while Mittwoch walks around free so we'll try to figure out where we are or when we are and then see if there is a magic shop around here and finish our potion. We'll find him and vanquish him and hopefully be able to see the Port du Mach to get home." Prue finished taking a deep breath. Phoebe and Piper just starred at her.

"Sounds good to me," Piper said and as Phoebe quickly agreed they had a plan. The girls started walking out of the graveyard. Piper was the first to notice a young blond girl fighting some guy. The girls hid behind one of the larger tombstones to watch.

"She's really good. Wonder who she is fighting?" Phoebe asked admiring her.

Prue was not as impressed, "That could be an innocent."

"I don't think that is an innocent, Prue. Look at his face." Piper pointed out that the man the blond was fighting had a messed up face and looked like a vampire.

"Is she a witch?" Phoebe asked whispering into Prue's ear. She didn't know, but was willing to wait and find out.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Piper asked and before anyone could answer another vampire was face to face with the Charmed sisters. All three gave a high pitched scream and started to run away.

They backed away, but held hands and were prepared with the power of three spell that would take care of a meager vampire or at least they hoped it would. They kept taking a step back further and further back. Their backs were soon stopped by a tree. The sisters took a deep breath, but before they could start the spell the vampire looked surprised right before he fell to dust. They were now face to face with the blond woman they had seen fighting before.

Phoebe just smiled while her two sisters glared almost. "Hi. Was that a vampire by any chance?" Phoebe asked innocently.

The blond looked awkwardly at the wooden stake in her hand and quickly hid it behind her back. "No… that was just a… bad man… that I… chased off," she stuttered out.

"So that was a vampire?" Piper asked.

"Argh, I suck at lying. Yep. Now that he's gone you should really go home." The blond quickly turned around started walking away. The sisters looked at each other and then at her and for some reason started to follow her.

"We saw you fighting the other one. You were amazing. I have been studying martial arts for years, but I am no where near as good as you." Phoebe said as the blond turned around to face them.

"Who are?" she asked.

"We might ask you the same question. I mean it's not every day that you find a blond chick fighting demons and vampires in a graveyard." Prue said in an almost confrontational tone.

"You know that there are demons and vampires. You know they exist." The blond sounded surprised.

"We're witches." Phoebe said. Piper and Prue immediately glared at her. "What? I think we can trust her and we have to trust someone otherwise we'll never get anywhere and Mittwoch will escape," she argued.

"You're witches. Really." She said surprised.

"Yes we are. I'm Prue, this is Piper and the giddy one over there is Phoebe and we are the Charmed ones." The blond just starred at her not able to speak. "You don't believe us."

"It's not that. It's just there are few real witches I know. How do I know you are the real thing and not just a bunch of wanna blessed bes."

"Are you a witch?" Piper asked and to this the blond chuckled.

"Oh no. I'm not, but my friend Willow is and she is one powerful wicca. I'm the Slayer." To this the sisters just starred blankly at her. "Argh, what is the use of saving the world if a bunch of witches don't know who I am."

"What is a 'Slayer'?" Prue asked.

"Well I am the chosen one to hunt and kill demons, vampires, and the forces of darkness. There is only one in the world well actually there are two, but that is a long story. I'm Buffy."

"Well Buffy we need to find a way to stop a warlock we followed here. Can you help us?" Prue asked.

"Me maybe, but Giles will be a better person to ask. I will take you to him, but first." She looked around and went running when she found what she was looking for. Buffy helped pick up a guy and a girl who were lying in the bushes. "Are you okay you two?" Buffy asked.

The guy hopped on one foot as her friend helped him up. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised. You alright there Willow?" he asked the red head next to him. The sisters looked at the petite red head and whispered in surprise, "she's a powerful wicca?"

"Oh wow… the world's all spinny."

The sisters walked over to where the three friends were recovering. Xander was leaning on another large tombstone while Willow was sitting on a shorter one. The two didn't noticed the three women standing in front of them. "Man Buff those guys were tough." Xander said. Willow pulled a few strains of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. We'll head back to the Magic Box and get you two cleaned up," Buffy said.

"Who are you?" Xander asked.

"Hello. I'm Phoebe and these are my sisters Prue and Piper."

"They are witches." Buffy said. To this Willow perked up and smiled.

"Really… you're really witches." To this the girls nodded. Then there was a growl from behind the resting Xander and Willow as another vampire appeared. Buffy was about to punch him and rescue her friends when Piper screamed and the vampire blew up before them.

Xander, Willow, and Buffy stood with their mouths dropped in surprise. They couldn't believe what they had seen. Piper just smiled at the fact that she hadn't hurt anyone and actually saved them.

"See I told you, you can control your power," Phoebe said nudging her in the arm. Prue just told her to hush.

"Okay so we see that they really are witches, but are they good?" Xander asked Buffy.

"Oh we are so good witches. Otherwise we'd just use our power on you," Prue said as Xander took a step back nervously. Willow and Buffy just chuckled.

"Easy there Xand. Where are you from?" Buffy asked.

"We're from San Francisco. Where are we?"

"You're in Sunnydale CA." Willow said.

The sisters just looked at each other puzzling. "I think we're in an alternate dimension, b/c I have never heard of a Sunnydale CA." Prue said.

"Even if you are from an alternate dimension, what are you doing here?" Xander asked.

"We came here chasing a warlock named Mittwoch. We need your help. Will you please help us defeat him?" Phoebe asked.

Xander and Willow looked to Buffy for an answer. "I guess. Let's get to the Magic Box and get these two fixed up and then we'll go looking for your warlock." Buffy stated.

"What is a Magic Box?" Prue asked before her sisters agreed to go.

"It's a magic shop. Ready?" Buffy replied.

The sisters agreed and the whole gang set off to the Magic Box. Meanwhile the warlock Mittwoch had been listening in to their whole conversation and as he was about to follow them he had a bag placed over his head and was bound and dragged off.

TBC

AN: Please review. I am at work and it's so boring, I decided to write a chapter. I just wrote a chapter in like a little less than an hour and a half. Wow. That is like a record. I hope that you are enjoying my story thus far. I'm hoping to keep this up with a new chapter every week at least, but with this research paper looming over my head that may get difficult. I am so tired. There isn't enough caffeine to help out of this rough. Need sleep but can't have it yet. At least I'm making money while I'm writing this story. I'm not making any money off this story just making money while I write the story. The pro side to having a crappy desk job. ENJOY!


	3. Making new friends

Arbeit Zusamman: It's not just the power of Three

AN: Happy thanks to all of those who reviewed the first two chapters. You encourage me to do more. I want to write more and get this story finish before Christmas, but with a very large paper looming over my head that may be difficult. Must start it soon! I am now moving back to my hometown of Podunk MI. Hubby got an excellent job there so yet more madness to my plate. I promise to try to have the story finished by Christmas, but it will probably be pushed back till the new year. Please enjoy this third installment of the story.

Chapter 3: Making new friends

The Charmed Scooby group arrived at the shop very late. All the other shops around this extremely small town were closed. The sisters seemed surprised that this small of a town supported a magic shop.

"You've never heard of the Hellmouth I take it," Xander said to the girls as Buffy led the group down the main street. Prue asked what that was.

"It a center of mystical convergence. Basically it's a hot spot for demon activity and taken literally the mouth of hell," Buffy replied as she entered the Magic shop. _"This should be good. I wonder if Giles will know how to 'vanquish' this warlock and how to get this girls home. Here goes nothing."_ The Slayer thought to herself and she welcomed the Charmed ones to Command Central.

The girls were surprised at the shop's size. It was huge compared to the little bargain bin stores that were scattered about San Francisco. An older man approached the group with a concerned look upon his face. There was also a young dirty blond haired woman standing behind the counter with a puzzled look on her face.

The man was the first to speak, "Buffy, how was everything tonight?" The blond simply rolled her eyes.

"Giles you don't need to go all in code. They are witches. Allow me to introduce you to the Charmed sisters. This is Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. They are here chasing after a warlock and they could use some help."

"They are witches." He said slowly.

Prue was the first of the sisters to speak, "Yes we're good witches. We came in after a warlock named Mittwoch and could use your help in vanquishing him. We don't how to get home either."

"Mittwoch? You mean Wednesday?" Giles asked the sisters.

"Wednesday?" Phoebe asked. Giles nodded, "Yes. Mittwoch is German for Wednesday or roughly translated 'middle week."

"Oh yeah and he is in possession of the Port du Mach. It's a knife that I suppose cuts through the fabric of dimensions and allows him to jump into a different one which is how we ended up here," Prue mentioned as she thought of it. Giles nodded taking it all in.

"Uh Anya, would you know anything about a warlock named Mittwoch or a knife known as the Port du Mach?" Giles turned down the steps toward the woman behind the counter.

"Why are you asking her?" Prue asked bluntly. Anya wrinkled her brow in insult.

"Hey! I may be a mere mortal now, but after living in the world for a thousand years reaping vengeance I have a learned a thing or two about the under world."

"What? You're over a thousand years old? How?" Phoebe asked quite shocked, "And whatever you're using can I have some? You look good for your age that is for sure."

"Thank you. I was a former vengeance demon. I am human now and have become a useful member of society. And as for Mittwoch… I have heard about this warlock. You don't meet a whole lot of warlocks when you're a demon. He likes to trap his victims in alternate dimensions. Well that and blind people." Anya finished with that afterthought.

"Wow. Wait how does he trap his victims in alternate dimensions?" Prue asked.

"Well I don't know." Anya replied.

"Can you guys help us?" Piper spoke up with fear rising in her throat. _"We can't be stuck here. Oh Leo… please help me get out of here. I just want to be home with you again." _Piper thought to herself as she waited for their answer.

Buffy looked at the sisters for a moment and then turned to Giles, "I think we should. Maybe with their powers we can do something about Glory and protect Dawn and it's not like they belong here. Look up what you can about this warlock and the Port du Machy thing. I'll take the sisters home where we'll get some sleep and figure this whole thing out in the morning. Not like there is a whole lot we can do at three in the morning." Buffy stated flatly. When no one said anything she nodded her head and told everyone to meet back at the house in the morning.

"Yes and I'll stay behind to check a few volumes to see if I can find out more about this Port du Mach and how Mittwoch uses such an item. We'll see you all here bright and early." Giles said wiping his glasses clean.

"I'll bring doughnuts" Xander offered as he escorted the sisters out of the store.

"What makes her queen?" Prue asked defiantly. Xander chuckled.

"She's the Slayer. The toughest demon fighter in all the land and that makes her the queen as you put it."

"Well who was that Giles guy?" Piper asked.

"Giles well he's Buffy's watcher. All Slayers have watchers. They are like instructors." Piper smiled, "Kind of like what Leo is to us." The other sisters giggled.

"That would be what Leo is to us. What Leo is to you is your loving man." Phoebe giggled.

"Who's Leo?" Willow asked.

"Well Leo is our Whitelighter which is like guardian angel to good witches." Prue explained.

"And he's your loving man?" Xander asked. Piper blushed slightly.

"He's my husband."

Willow, Xander, and Anya parted to head to their prospective homes. Buffy escorted the girls to her humble abode. She felt it was her Slayer duty to mention her sister Dawn. "Dawn is my sister. She is a typical 15 year old girl. She's hormonal and emotional so be warned," she said as they entered the Summers' home.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled. A young voice replied that she would be down in a moment. The sisters looked at their surroundings. The house was beautiful to say the least. Roomy and very comfortable, it sadly reminded them of their Manor and that they were apart from it. A moment later a tall and skinny young girl with light brown hair walked down the steps surprised to see visitors, she simply asked Buffy who they were.

"These are the Charmed sisters. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. They are staying here for the night just until we can get them home. They need the Scooby gang to help them fight a bad guy they followed here. So is your homework done?" Dawn looked down at the floor.

"It's done. I getting a snack, is that okay Big Sister," she remarked rather sarcastically. Buffy just nodded her head and off the younger Summers went. Buffy led them into the living room, "Sorry about that. Our mom died a little while ago and I'm just getting used to… we're still adjusting." She smiled and told them to sit down.

"I know how that goes," Prue said smiling, "When our mom died I had to take the lead for the family and raise these younger two. It wasn't always fair and sometimes it simply sucked, but it was worth it," she said putting her arm around Phoebe's shoulders. Buffy smiled back.

"It's good to know someone else has been through this. I also have to protect her from the Hell Goddess Glory and that is an even bigger job."

"Who is Glory and she's a Hell Goddess?" Piper asked concerned.

"Glory is a Hell Goddess who was banished from her hell dimension to this one. She plans to use a mystical key to open the door to her home, but will ultimately destroy our dimension in the process."

"How does Dawn factor in this?" Phoebe asked.

"Dawn is the mystical key. Her blood will open the dimensions and there goes ours." Buffy yawned, "Here let me get you some blankets. Two of you can sleep in my mom's old room. The other one can have the couch." Phoebe and Piper called the bed and Prue took the couch.

"Here let me help," Prue offered getting up to follow Buffy upstairs to where they kept all the extra linens leaving Phoebe and Piper by themselves.

"I think I'm going to get a glass of water. You want one?" Phoebe offered Piper. She just shook her head and looked of into space. Phoebe could tell she wanted to be alone so off she trotted to the kitchen.

Dawn was munching on a fresh quesadilla when the youngest Haliwell entered. A moment later Dawn was coughing up hot quesadilla. Phoebe wasn't spooked by her abrupt coughing, but just chuckled lightly to herself.

"You okay over there?" Phoebe asked searching for a glass. Dawn took a deep breath.

"Ah there we go. Nice oxygen, good oxygen, don't ever leave. Yeah I'm fine. It was just too hot," Dawn smiled at the lost Phoebe, "Uh the glasses are in the next cupboard over." Phoebe thanked her as she filled her glass. "So you guys are witches?" Dawn asked.

"Yep. We're good witches. We do good magic and help innocences. I have the power of foresight." Dawn's eyes widened in amazement.

"So you see the future?"

"Well sometimes. I mean it's not as easy as bitty bobbity boo. It takes concentration and time to perfect, but it's a lot of fun." Dawn sighed longingly for she wished she could do spells and have exciting adventures saving people. She was always so sick of being in Buffy's shadow.

"I wish I could do stuff like that."

"Oh you will. I mean we only got our powers three years ago and I'm glad for all that time to be normal and get bored with it before dashing into the fray with super powers. And you're a mystical key so you're already on your way to a magical destiny." Dawn smiled at this.

"You think so?"

"I know so… for I have the power of foresight, don't forget." Dawn chuckled and felt a lot better than when the sisters had first arrived. Dawn had been distancing herself from people over the past several months due to her mother's untimely death. Buffy had her slaying to occupy her while Dawn had homework which she didn't see as a fair trade off.

**TBC**

End note: It's snowing here and I already am feeling a head cold starting to work its evil way into my sinus cavities. I wanted to do more than talk about the weather here… I wanted to thank my reviewers once again for encouraging me and critiquing me. Both are extremely helpful. I thought about making this chapter longer, but I would rather post a couple of shorter ones consecutively rather than make one long one. Thanks again and hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving.


	4. Bad meets One Eyed Chicklet

**Arbeit Zusaman: It's not just the power of three by Bandgeek252**

**AN:** This is super short, but I only have an hour before I have to leave and I wanted to get this updated. This story has been hanging in the rafters for too long. I tried to maintain characters voice and their normal speak, but I am only one person and I am not the creator. So enough with my babbling please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I am not making any money off of this… don't sue!

**Chapter 4**: Bad meets the One eyed Chicklet

After Mittwoch witnessed the Charmed sisters joining forces with the Slayer, he figured it would be safer to halt his attack for the moment and strategize a better plan. He didn't fear the Slayer, but he smelled power surrounding them. He silently cursed his misfortune of the now double teamed White Hats. He would have to split them up somehow. Mittwoch inhaled deeply trying to sense the biggest bad around. He knew they would be most interested in his assistance at taking the Slayer down. The air was crisp and dripping with evil, he loved visiting the hellmouth, but one scent was coming in older and badder than anything else. He turned north and crept quietly out of the cemetery as not to alert the Slayer en company of his presence. "I wonder how the all powerful Glorificus found herself to be stuck here." He said quietly to himself.

He had reached Glorificus' humble abode in no time. The giant condo was pretty ostentatious for the area even if it was still Southern California. Mittwoch knew he shouldn't go in empty handed, not to a God like Glorificus. He sniffed the air for the perfect offering to announce his presence. He smiled when he sensed a young girl with pink hair and baggy black clothes. Her innocence was so inviting. He turned to his left and smiled so politely the goth teenager could do nothing but smile back.

*

The mole looking minions paced the foyer with worry nipping at their heels hastening their pace.

"Your pacing is getting on my nerves. Where is my key? And why haven't you ugly rats found it yet?" The stunning blond in a knock 'em dead red dress and tussled curls snapped. She remained lounging on her very red chaise waiting to be served.

"We have looked and looked. We have searched high and low for your beloved key oh great and mighty Glorificus," one of the humbling mole minions answered groveling. The blond fumed with anger.

"How many times do I have to remind you peons its Glory now?" The group of minions bowed uttering reverence to her name Glory.

"Well now Glory, I am surprised to see you in a human state. It doesn't suit you," Mittwoch said with the pink haired girl under his right arm.

Glory chuckled, "Who are you and why am I not squishing your head in?" She stood and approached him. Mittwoch showed little fear only respect.

"I am no one of consequence, but I may be of some assistance. I have brought you a treat, an offering." He threw the young girl to the floor. She let out a whimper as she tried to get up. Glory laughed lightly.

She picked up the girl, "I love a snack," she then noticed something unusual, "What happened to her eyes?"

Mittwoch smiled, "Ah you see that is how I feed. I take the sight from the innocent. It was the perfect way to trap her."

"I guess I can hear what you to say after I drain her," Glory replied and quickly sucked out the girl's brains, "Yeah that hit the spot. Explain." Glory commanded.

"You want the key," Mittwoch started.

"How do you know that?" Glory interrupted.

"I am Mittwoch, a dimension traveler, if you will, with my Port du Mach I can enter any dimension and I have heard of you Glorificus now glory. The only way for you to get back home is by this mystical key. I am offering to assist in your search if you would help distract a few mice for me."

"Why don't I just take your Mach thing and kill you and then I can go back without the key?" Mittwoch shook his head.

"Glory, you are powerful. Too powerful to fit through a tiny portal. Gods don't travel light," he reminded her. She nodded in agreement.

"You got that right. Who are the mice?"

"The Slayer and her little friends. I need them out of my way so I can take care of these Charmed sisters."

"The Charmed ones are here? With the Slayer?" Glory asked. Mittwoch nodded. "Could this place get any more sugary with all these little do gooders? What will you do to help me?"

"I can smell out the forces of good and evil. It's how I feed."

"But the key is neutral."

"Yes, but nothing else is. No person or demon is neutral. A simple process of elimination," Mittwoch concluded.

"Where do we begin?" Glory asked tousling her curls out of her face to reveal her evil intent.

**TBC**

AN: I told you… short, but updated. I really like this story. It won't be that long. I have another story, "A Curse for Two" which is going to be my longer story. Well I am seriously tired and with the day ending soon it's finally time to go home.


End file.
